Cover Girl
by CutieDoll
Summary: Silvaze. Blaze se a sentido con muy baja autoestima... hasta que Silver llega y le dice lo contrario atravez de una cancion... -Cover Girl by Big Time Rush!


Hay voy a llorar… mi primer Silvaze.

Esta ah sido una de las únicas canciones que me han hecho llorar… hacerme llorar es muy difícil… hahaha.

Basada en la canción de los Reyes de las Boy Bands… Big Time Rush… no… para su información One Direction no lo es.

Shadougexsiempre… espera pronto viene un One-Shoot Shadouge!

Aquí la canción:  watch?v=W_pCfy3_rbQ

Hay ríos mío! Comenzamos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cover Girl.

Era un día muy extraño para Blaze, pues hoy Amy le había dicho que parecía más… masculina. Para no decir machorra*.

Eso había bajado la autoestima de Blaze… hasta que llego Rouge dando la indirecta de que era fea y no tenia pechos…

Ahora mismo se esta viendo al espejo, lleva horas ahí, viendo cada parte imperfecta de ella. O es lo que ella cree.

En su mano derecha sostiene una foto de una hermosa eriza muy proporcionada y hermosa. Sigue comparándose. Hasta que cae en cuenta de que la modelo era perfecta y ella no… comenzó a hacer una lista de sus defectos.

1.- NO era femenina.

2.- NO tenía pechos.

3.- Era fea.

4.- NO tenia novio.

5.- Silver nunca la vería como una mujer… solamente la vería como una amiga o amigo.

Y la lista seguía y seguía. Atormentándose a ella misma que era imperfecta.

No se percato cuando entro Silver a su habitación, se veía preocupado por Blaze.

-Hola Blaze… que tienes? – Pregunto el erizo plateado sentándose en la gran cama de la princesa Blaze.

La gata lila se quedo viendo igual al espejo, pero ahora tocándose alrededor de sus ojos y volviendo a ver la foto de la modelo.

Seguía muda.

-No soy hermosa como otras… - Dijo la ojimiel fríamente.

Silver recordó la ''normal'' platica de las chicas una pequeña riña entre Amy, Rouge & Blaze'. Esta última hacia lo que podía para defenderse e ignorar a las otras dos.

-Y eso que tiene de importante? – Dijo el erizo plateado sin importancia tratando de hacer saber a Blaze que era mentira que ella era fea.

-No tengo pechos… - Dijo tocándose el pecho.

Silver se sonrojo furiosamente al ver como Blaze se acariciaba esa parte femenina que era imposible dejar de ver.

-No creo que eso importe mucho o si… - Dijo Silver aun sonrojado.

Blaze se quedo pensando por un momento.

-Puedes retirarte y dejarme sola por favor Silver… estoy muy triste… - Dijo la ojimiel acostándose en la cama.

El plateado salio dejando sola a su petición. Estaba preocupado, nunca la vio asi de trite y sin auto estima.

La Blaze de la cual se enamoro no era esa. De la que se enamoro era de la seria, fría y la cual no le importaba lo que dijesen de ella.

Los días pasaron y las cosas empeoraron.

Silver estaba harto de lo mismo, como los comentarios de las demás chicas le afectaron tanto?.

-Que puedo hacer Kendall*? – Pregunto Silver a su mejor amigo. Un erizo alto de púas rubias y ojos verdes.

-No lo se… enviarle flores? – Dijo el erizo dudoso.

-Es alérgica al polen. – Dijo desanimado el plateado.

-Chocolates? – Volvió a opinar el erizo rubio.

-No escuchaste que dije que se sentía gorda… - Dijo Silver.

-Una canción o un poema? – Dijo de nuevo y esto ilumino la mirada de Silver.

No era tan mala idea… aunque recordó que no era buen escritor o compositor.

-Pensaste en voz alta… y yo te puedo ayudar… - Dijo el erizo rubio contento.

-Esta bien… - Dijo Silver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había amanecido y Blaze despertó y fue a bañarse. Ya no estaba tan deprimida como antes, estaba mejor.

Cuando termino de bañarse comenzó a sentirse estupida por deprimirse tanto a llegar al grado de casi quemar a su fiel amigo Silver.

Salio de su habitación y vio a varios sirvientes fuera de su puerta, sonrío y fue a buscar algo de comer…

Y ahí estaba Silver, hablando con un erizo rubio…

-Silver, no cantas mal… al menos di que fue con sentimiento… - el erizo comenzaba a sentir ganas de golpear al plateado…

-Hola chicos… - Saludo Blaze, seria como siempre. Esto asusto a los dos erizos.

-Ahora Silv! – Kendall tomo una guitarra y comenzó a tocar para que su amigo comenzara a cantar… o balbucear.

-Mmm… B-blaze… yo… escribí una canción para ti… pero no se si… - Silver recibio un codazo por parte del otro erizo.

-'' I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when

you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you'll never measure up

You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, my cover girl

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day

Somehow you always see the dark side,

when everything's okay

And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape

Whoa, but you know that I love you,

just the way you're made

When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you're just not good enough

You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original

Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while

And when I see that face

I'd try a thousand ways

I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, my cover girl

Oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl'' – Silver termino de cantar y se comenzó a sentir nervioso por la reacción de Blaze que estaba paralizada. El erizo plateado sabia que a Blaze no era de esas chicas que les gustara que les llevasen serenata o les cantaran una canción…

Blaze se acerco a Silver y le abrazo por el cuello.

-Gracias Silver… nadie me había dedicado canción tan hermosa… - Susurro y le beso la frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corto y lleno de sentimiento asdfghjkl…

Saludos, besos & abrazos!

~LostInLoveForKoganSonikku.


End file.
